gameshubfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Warcraft
The Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lich King Cataclysm Mists of Pandaria Warlords of Draenor (NYR) | platforms = Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, (Linux via Wine or Cedega) | genre = MMORPG }} World of Warcraft, often referred to as WoW, is a massively multiplayer online roleplaying game (MMORPG) set in the Warcraft universe. It is developed by Blizzard Entertainment and contains 4 expansion packs: World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, and Warlords of Draenor (NYR). The initial release is now sometimes known as "vanilla WoW" or "classic WoW". As of 2010, World of Warcraft has more than 12 million monthly subscribers,'World of Warcraft' hits 12 million subscribers By Brett Molina, USA TODAY Oct 07, 2010 12:06 PM and currently holds the Guinness World Record for the world's largest and most popular MMORPG. It also continues its further story development throughout its franchising, other than online media, such as Warcraft novels, comics, manga, RPG books, TCG, and board games. Features Note the following are the '''pre-expansion' details:'' *Uses and expands the storyline from the Warcraft series of games. *Customizable characters: **2 factions: Horde and Alliance. ** 8 initial races: Human, Dwarf, Gnome, Night Elf, Orc, Troll, Undead, Tauren; added Blood Elf / Draenei, Goblin / Worgen, and Pandaren. ** 9 initial classes: Mage, Warlock, Priest, Rogue, Druid, Hunter, Shaman, Warrior, Paladin; added Death Knight (Hero Class), and Monk. ** 9 initial professions, enabling resource gathering and item crafting; added Jewelcrafting and Inscription. ***4 initial secondary professions: Cooking, Fishing, First Aid, Riding; added Archaeology. ***2 initial class-based professions (Rogue): Lockpicking, Poisons (removed with patch 3.0.2); added Runeforging. (Death Knights only) **The Talents and Glyphs system allows further customization of the character's skills and stats. Gameplay System ;General System *A casual-friendly character progression system up to a point. **Quests occur frequently, and being offline (resting) increases your experience points gain. *In-game trading, mail service and auction system. *Four server types: Normal (PvE), RP, PvP, and RPPvP. ;Quest and Honor Systems *A PvP Honor system, 3 initial Battlegrounds; added 1 , 2 and 2 **Alterac Valley, Arathi Basin, Warsong Gulch; added Eye of the Storm, Strand of the Ancients / Isle of Conquest, and Battle for Gilneas / Twin Peaks. ;Events *A variety of World Events including: **Darkmoon Faire, Children's Week, Scourge Invasion, Midsummer Fire Festival, Hallow's End, and Feast of Winter Veil. *Dozens of Instanced Dungeons, ranging from Blackfathom Deeps to Zul'Farrak with dozens more added in content patches and expansions. ;User Interface and Customer Support *Customize AddOn and Interface with some game commands support. *Client seamlessly supports both Apple Mac OS X and Microsoft Windows operating systems. Linux users can play via Wine (MS Windows emulation), however this is not supported and can be buggy at times. Availability *Oceania (English - Australia, Hawaii, New Zealand) *North America (English - US & Canada) *Europe (English-UK, French, German, Spanish, Russian) *South Korea *China (Simplified and Traditional Chinese; including Singapore, Thailand, Malaysia, and the regions of Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau) *Latin AmericaBlizzard Entertainment® to Release World of Warcraft® in Latin America (Spanish, English?) Media Images Video Trivia The original WoW is sometimes referred to as "vanilla World of Warcraft," "pre Burning Crusade (Pre BC)," or "classic World of Warcraft". References See also *Loading screen *[[Fansites|A listing of World of Warcraft-related sites.]] *Timeline (World of Warcraft) for a timeline of game milestones since its announcement. * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (NYI) * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *World of Warcraft Battle Chest *World of Warcraft Mac OS X Icons External links ;Related info Oct 7th 2013 6:00PM}} Oct 2nd 2013 2:00PM}} Sep 27th 2011 1:00PM}} Jan 24th 2012 6:00PM}} ;News Oct 21st 2013 6:00PM}} Aug 23rd 2013 3:00PM}} Aug 22nd 2013 11:30AM}} Jul 26th 2013 12:59AM}} May 13th 2013 5:00PM}} May 13th 2013 3:00PM}} May 8th 2013 5:00PM}} Feb 7th 2013 4:39PM}} Aug 17th 2012 12:00PM}} Aug 2nd 2012 4:35PM}} May 9th 2012 5:00PM}} May 2nd 2012 12:00PM}} Apr 9th 2012 8:00PM}} Feb 9th 2012 4:33PM}} Vaneras, 11/02/2011 17:52}} ;Old news ;Other da:World of Warcraft de:World of Warcraft es:World of Warcraft fi:World of Warcraft fr:World of Warcraft hu:World of Warcraft it:World of Warcraft ja:World of Warcraft ko:월드 오브 워크래프트 nl:World of Warcraft no:World of Warcraft pl:World of Warcraft pt-br:World of Warcraft ru:World of Warcraft sk:World of Warcraft zh:魔兽世界 Category:Warcraft computer games Category:World of Warcraft Category:Products